A to Z: Spring Lark
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: 26 kata tentang hubungan Hibari Kyouya dan Miura Haru, dari A sampai Z. Request from Hanabita.


**Title:** A to Z: Spring Lark

**Characters/Pairings:** K. Hibari/Haru M., mention of Tsunayoshi S./Kyoko S.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** 26 kata tentang hubungan Hibari Kyouya dan Miura Haru, dari A sampai Z. Request from Hanabita.

**Warnings:** OOC, alur tidak menentu, fluff berlebihan, lebay, penggunaan nickname umum (bukan given name seperti yang biasa saya lakukan), dsb.

**Inspiration:** A to Z by Orange Burst dari fandom Death Note. Maaph saya ga kreatiph…

**Dedicated to:** Hanabita a.k.a. Hana1225, yang rela saya perbudak :LOL: makasih update-an ficnya, dan makasih udah memperkenalkan Ilegenes ke saya :)

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**26 kata tentang hubungan Hibari Kyouya dan Miura Haru,**

**A to Z**

* * *

**Awan**

Dahulu, awan tidak memiliki arti spesial bagi Haru. Tapi kini, ia selalu teringat akan sosok Hibari ketika melihat gumpalan kapas putih yang terbang bebas di langit.

**Bahu**

Ada satu rahasia yang mereka jaga bersama, yaitu fakta bahwa Hibari pernah meminjamkan bahunya agar Haru bisa menangis sepuasnya saat Kyoko menerima pernyataan cinta dari Tsuna.

**Cium**

Ciuman pertama mereka hanya suatu ketidaksengajaan. Kebetulan saja Lambo dengan cerobohnya menubruk kaki Hibari, membuatnya oleng ke depan dan saat itulah bibirnya bertautan dengan bibir Haru.

**Dasi**

Ketika ia diperbolehkan membetulkan dasi Hibari yang berantakan hari itu, Haru tahu bahwa ia sudah diakui sebagai salah satu orang terdekat sang prefek Namimori Chuu tersebut.

**Email**

Meskipun Hibari dan Haru sudah saling bertukar alamat email masing-masing, keduanya lebih memilih dan merasa nyaman untuk menelpon satu sama lain ketika melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh.

**Fajar**

Salah satu momen bersejarah dalam kehidupan Haru adalah ketika Hibari mengajaknya untuk melihat terbitnya matahari pertama di tahun baru dari lantai dua di kediaman Hibari bersama-sama.

**Galau**

Hanya butuh satu kalimat jawaban dari Hibari untuk menghilangkan kegalauan dan pertanyaan di hati Haru mengenai hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya.

"Kita memang pacaran, dasar konyol."

**Hibird**

"Burung ini lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kuberi nama?"

"...Terserah saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang namamu…Hibird! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…Tidak buruk."

**Ibu**

Ibunda dari Sawada Tsunayoshi memang bisa menjadi contoh istri dan ibu yang baik, namun Hibari yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Haru juga bisa menjadi seperti Nana.

**Jaket**

Hibari tidak keberatan dan membiarkan jaketnya basah, sementara ia memayungi Haru dan dirinya sendiri, dan mereka menerobos hujan deras yang tiba-tiba mengguyur Namimori selagi mereka berkencan.

**Kecoak**

Gara-gara seekor kecoak kecil melintas di dekat kakinya, Haru spontan histeris memohon agar seseorang mengusir makhluk biadab itu dan refleks memeluk Hibari yang berada di sampingnya.

**Lembut**

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hibari Kyouya memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat lembut. Bahkan Haru sendiri ingin tahu shampoo apa yang digunakan pemuda itu setiap ia keramas.

**Mabuk**

Haru bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberikan makanan maupun minuman yang mengandung alkohol kepada Hibari, atau konsekwensinya enam Vongola Guardian harus turun tangan menangani amukannya.

**Naif**

Mereka bukanlah remaja polos dan naif lagi. Kini mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, dan sudah saatnya membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan serius—pertunangan.

**Opal**

Hibari tidak pernah menanyakan seleranya atau apa yang disukainya. Tapi Haru cukup menyukai cincin bertahtakan batu opal yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya—hadiah pertunangan dari sang Awan yang dicintainya.

**Payung**

Keduanya bernostalgia saat mereka menyusuri jalanan sepi Namimori sambil berlindung di bawah payung yang sama, payung yang cukup lebar untuk melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan.

**Quartet**

Hibari tidak mengerti topik apa yang dibahas istrinya tengah bersama Chrome, Bianchi, dan Kyoko hingga memakan waktu empat jam lebih. Ia Cuma bisa menghela napas panjang.

**Raja**

Sebagai lelaki yang bisa dibilang paling berkuasa di Namimori, Hibari Kyouya adalah Raja, dan ia menetapkan Haru sebagai Ratu yang mendampinginya memimpin dan melindungi 'kerajaan' mereka.

**Sakura**

…merupakan nama bunga berwarna pink yang bermekaran dengan indahnya di sepanjang jalan ketika musim semi tiba, dan juga nama yang diberikan Hibari kepada putri pertama mereka.

**Tabu**

"Sakura-chan, jangan pernah sekali-sekali menyebut nama Mukuro-jiichan di depan Chichiue, mengerti?"

"Kenapa begitu, Hahaue?"

"Karena itu nama yang tabu baginya, dan Chichiue akan mengamuk kalau mendengarnya."

**Umur**

Dulu Hibari seringkali merahasiakan usianya yang sesungguhnya kepada publik, namun kini Haru akan selalu mengomelinya jika Hibari menolak mengisi tahun kelahirannya di formulir maupun akta keluarga.

**Vulgar**

Haru terkaget-kaget ketika mendengarkan serentetan sumpah serapah meluncur keluar dari mulut Hibari setelah mereka mendapat kabar bahwa putri kesayangan mereka disandera beberapa yakuza yang memusuhi Vongola.

**Wangi**

Aroma parfum yang dipakai Hibari selalu melekat di semua _kinagashi _yang dikenakannya, membuat Haru sedikit terhipnotis dan menghentikan pekerjaannya tiap kali ia harus mencuci pakaian Hibari.

**XANXUS**

Ketika Xanxus muncul bersama anak buahnya di sebuah pesta yang diadakan keluarga Vongola, Haru salah mengira dia sebagai Hibari karena potongan rambut keduanya memang lumayan mirip.

**Yacht**

Pada perayaan ulang tahun perkawinan pasangan Hibari yang kedua, Tsuna berbaik hati mengijinkan Hibari dan Haru meminjam yacht milik Vongola untuk berlibur ke daerah kepulauan Okinawa.

**Zombie**

Hibari tidak menyukai film horror Amerika, dan ia tahu Haru juga tidak menyukainya. Faktanya, sang istri selalu menjerit ketakutan selama mereka menonton Resident Evil berdua saja.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Selesai juga akhirnya...maaf ya, Hanabita, fic yang dikau harapkan jadinya ancur dan pendek begini...padahal udah nunggu lama ya? (Eeeeh tapi masih untung udah ane bikinin! Mana terima kasihnya? *sadist mode: on*)

Anyway, ada yang mau ripiu ato protes? Layangkan complain anda melalui review 8D


End file.
